


It's Not Incest If the Balls Don't Touch

by starvingsnout



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mostly Pwp, The Styles Twins, WARNING FOR INCEST, but since it's a threesome, they fuck zayn not each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingsnout/pseuds/starvingsnout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Styles twins double-teaming Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Incest If the Balls Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from my tumblr side-blog thebottomzaynblog, come say hi!

It’s the first time Zayn is hanging out with both Harry and Edward. It’s just the three of them in the vast, otherwise empty Styles residence, sprawled out on the giant flat couch of the ground floor drawing room. In contrast with the elegant white decor of the room, the twins are glaringly casual, Harry in flower shorts and no shirt, Ed in cargo trousers and a cotton vest worn thin. It’s a rich kid thing, probably, this need to excessively downplay their wealth even if Zayn secretly finds it a little hilarious he’s the best dressed person in the room in his joggers and hoody.

 

Zayn’s known Harry is a twin a while now, but knowing and seeing are two different things. They’re supposed to be marathoning the latest series of Game of Thrones, but Zayn has barely caught a minute of it. His eyes keep drifting, inexorably, from the screen to the far end of the couch where Ed is laid on his side against a mountain of throw pillows to where Harry is sat with Zayn’s feet in his lap, absently rubbing them.

 

They wear their hair a little differently - Ed favours a neater, more practical cut suited to his outdoorsy lifestyle while Harry’s unruly locks rest on his shoulders - and Harry’s torso is littered with tattoos, but if wasn’t for those Zayn wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. Not when they’re still. Of course when they speak and move about the differences become obvious. Harry walks with a precarious swagger, on perpetual sea legs; Ed with a bounce in his step. Harry hunches his shoulders; Ed swings his arms. And while they share the grumbly baritone voice that makes Zayn’s knees weak and both like to ramble, Ed’s style of speaking is a little more curt and to the point, his stories more coherent and precise.

 

This is what Zayn at least gathered during the half hour they spent making snacks in the kitchen in preparation for their viewing marathon. Honestly, he’d rather they were still doing that instead of staring at the screen. He’s considerate enough to realise the twins are probably sick and tired of people gawking and prodding by now, at nineteen years of age, but he just can’t let of go of the fact that there’s a perfect duplicate of his boyfriend in the world, right there.

 

Ed and Harry simultaenously groan at something that happens on the screen and turn to look at each other and then at Zayn, who quickly tries to hide his staring and make out what’s happening in the show. Oberyn appears to have died, finally, judging by the bloody mess currently in close-ups.

 

"Zayn, you’re not even watching," Harry pouts at him and tugs at Zayn’s toes.

 

"Well, I already know what happens, don’t I?" Zayn tries to pull away his feet but Harry catches him under the knees and pulls him off the arm rest fully on the couch.

 

Ed pitches in by throwing a cushion that misses Zayn’s head by two inches. “Shut it, no one likes smug book readers!”

 

Zayn marvels at the familiarity with which Ed is already addressing him but has to snap his attention back to Harry, who’s crawled on top of him and wiggling his fingers under Zayn’s thick hoodie. “No, you shithead, you promised! No- ah, no tickling.” Zayn twists and turns, desperately holding in laughter until he manages to pry Harry’s hands out. He holds them captive, locks Harry’s wrists in vice grips on either side of him. “You promised.”

 

“‘m sorry,” Harry immediately offers, seeing Zayn means it. “Sorry, I forgot, honestly. I just wanted to put my hands on you.”

 

"As if you need an excuse," Ed laughs.

 

Harry sends him a weak glare and rests his cheek on Zayn’s shoulder once his wrists are free again.

 

"Harry," Zayn mumbles, uncomfortable snuggling in the presence of a stranger.

 

"Ed doesn’t care," Harry insists. "Right?"

 

"Yeah," his twin agrees, finally getting around to setting up the next episode on his laptop. "It’s a bit like watching myself getting it on."

 

A thought crosses Zayn’s mind and he does his best to not show on his face, but Harry - mind always in the gutter - seems to catch on anyway. He waits until Ed has tuned fully into the show and presses his lips against Zayn’s neck to whisper, “I know what you’re thinking.”

 

Zayn feigns ignorance even though his pulse has sped up nervously.

 

"We’ve never double-teamed anyone, you know. We’ve kissed the same girl for a laugh when we were younger, but then I came out and our tastes didn’t match anymore. Ed’s into petite girls. He might make an exception for you, though. Anyone would."

 

Harry says it all in the same morbid-casual tone he says everything else and Zayn can’t for the life of him tell if he’s joking without seeing his face properly. He tries shifting around a little to achieve this but stops when he feels Harry’s fingers fumbling into his crotch through the soft material of his joggers. His hand is flat between their bodies, unseen by Ed, but Zayn is mortified nevertheless. He gives Harry a stern look. “Harry, hand off my prick.”

 

Harry grins wildly, like a naughty child on sugar. “Imagine it though, me and Ed, like, sucking you off at the same time. Or, even better, taking turns to fuck y-“

 

Zayn kicks him on the floor where Harry cackles loudly. He’s silenced by a deadly cushion slamming in his face and then Ed is upon him, standing above him with his legs on either side to smack him with yet another cushion. “You don’t mind if I discipline my baby bro a little, do you?”

 

"Finish him off for all I care," Zayn grumbles but soon comes to regret his words. Ed sits down Harry’s torso and then the twins are full-on wrestling. They appear rather evenly matched and Zayn recalls Harry mentioning they often go to the gym together to provide each other some healthy competition. The mental image of it has never been quite this dirty in Zayn’s head before. He tries to focus on the scene currently playing on the huge flatscreen telly instead but groans when he sees Jaime and Cersei sharing a passionate kiss.

 

The twins have stopped rolling around and Harry has his brother’s head held in close to whisper in his ear. Something dirt, no doubt, judging by the incredulous grin that slowly spreads on Ed’s lips. Zayn doesn’t think it’s about him - doesn’t think Harry would go there - until they squish their cheeks together and study him keenly, four pale green eyes in a row. Zayn feels a little dizzy looking at them. “Fuck off,” he grumbles self-consciously.

 

"We’re game if you are," Harry says quietly. His cheeks are flushed and long hair dishevelled around the face.

 

"Game for what?" Zayn’s not going to be the one to say it.

 

"For being shared with me," Ed states calmly.

 

The room is awash with white daylight through the ceiling-high windows and immaculately kept furniture and it serves to make the general ambience a little surreal. Dream-like. “But you are not even gay,” Zayn says as if that’s the most objectionable component in the equation.

 

Ed doesn’t seem too bothered. “Eh, how straight is anyone? If I’m going to have a gay experience, might as well have it with the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

 

"And your brother," Zayn supplies bluntly. He doesn’t want this to turn into some nameless, shameful act they all pretend never happened.

 

"And my brother," Ed confirms.

 

"It’s not incest if the balls don’t touch!" Harry says brightly, like he genuinely believes it.

 

Zayn swallows and licks his lips, stalling even though he’s already more or less decided. Everyone’s always telling him to jump into things, right? He nods slowly.

 

***

 

They go up in Ed’s room on Ed’s insistence (“I’m not having sex in Harry’s pigsty!”) and Zayn wanders around for a bit, inspects the large diagrams of cells on the wall and a long table covered with microscopes, vials, and tubes. At the adjoining wall there’s a large display cabinet with hundreds of rows of butterflies pinned in neat rows. Zayn eyes it with a frown, which Ed seems to pick up on.

 

"I kill them very humanely. Fridge first which makes them go to sleep and then freezer."

 

Harry makes a noise of disapproval. “You’re a serial killer, plain and simple.” He points at the giant butterfly on his abs and says to Zayn, “I got this as a memorial for all the poor little creatures he’s slaughtered.”

 

"No, you didn’t, you got it because you’re an idiot. It’s not even a real species." Ed places an arm on top of the arm Harry has already slung on Zayn’s shoulders and smiles at him warmly, so much like Harry. "I do have an ant terrarium as well, if you prefer live insects."

 

"Jesus, no one cares about your ants, Ed. You’re killing the mood." Harry pushes his brother off and twirls Zayn around to face himself. "See, I’m the romantic one," he says confidentially and joins their mouths, softly. Zayn responds but he’s too on edge to relaxe into it, hyperaware of his surroundings.

 

Ed comes up from behind him, takes hold of his hips and presses wet lips into the back of his neck, right under the hairline. Zayn tunes out of his kiss with Harry to track Ed’s fingers sneaking under the waistband of his joggers. He’s only a few inches shorter than the twins but feels small and helpless between their broad bodies, like they could what they wanted with him if they wanted to. It makes his mouth dry up with want.

 

Ed is sucking on the side of his neck now and grinding gently against his arse while his large hands massage up and down the muscles of his thighs under the joggers, fingers against the sensitive inner flesh. They’re almost long enough to reach around the width of Zayn’s entire leg. Harry, realising Zayn’s not paying attention to him, withdraws from the kiss and starts removing Zayn’s hoody instead. Ed follows his example and pushes down the joggers. When Zayn tries to step out of them he stumbles, blinded by the hoody. Harry seizes the momentum and leads him down on the bed with a hand on his back.

 

"Right. There’s condoms and lube in the first drawer of the dresser," Ed tells his brother and starts removing his clothes. Zayn watches the skin being uncovered with curious eyes while he inches off his own boxers. Except for the tattoos, Ed’s body is very similar to Harry’s, fleshy with defined muscles, with maybe a little less mass at the hips and arms. Zayn doesn’t have time to speculate on the reasons to this because his boyfriend is already back, naked and erect. Ed flings off his briefs and then there’s two, the twins side by side by the bed, gazing down at Zayn. Their cocks are precisely equal in size but curiously enough curve in slightly different directions.

 

"So. Who does what?" Harry says at the same as Ed goes, "I’m gonna suck his cock."

 

"What?" Ed continues as Harry and Zayn give him skeptical looks. "I’m doing this properly, yeah? It’s just a cock, I have one too." He kneels by the bed and parts Zayn’s legs a little further. "It’s pretty," he decides after a critical once-over and leans down to suck it in his mouth with no hesitation.

 

Zayn gasps and closes his eyes, reflexively, but opens them immediately to gauge Harry’s reactions. His boyfriend is staring intently at his brother’s head and stroking his cock in slow, jerky moves like he’s not sure if he likes what he sees but can’t help himself. Ed, on the other hand, seems very enthusiastic and mouths at the head of Zayn’s cock like he’s been dying to do it. His style is more straightforward than Harry’s but Zayn’s cock appreciates it anyway.

 

"To be honest," Zayn starts when it gets a little too good and Harry’s wanking like he means business. "We should probably just move on from this part. I mean, are we gonna fuck or…?"

 

"Oh yeah," Harry says immediately and kicks his brother in the shin, completely needlessly because Ed’s already let go off Zayn’s dick.

 

"You child," Ed mutters and snatches the condom pack from Harry. "I suggest you prep him since I don’t really know what I’m doing with that."

 

"No prep, please," Zayn protests. "It never works for me anyway. I always get used to the stretch quickly." He pushes himself into a sitting position and watches the twins put on condoms and argue about the approriate amount of lube needed. "Are you, like, done now?"

 

"Yes!" Harry declares. "How would you like to be taken, Monsieur Malik? On your back, from behind, on your knees?"

 

Zayn gives him a blank stare and smirks a little when he sees Ed doing the same thing. “I think that I’m gonna ride that barmy smile the fuck off your face.”

 

***

 

In the end, they decide on Zayn riding on a sitting Harry, with Ed giving him a handjob from behind. It’s a little unfair for Ed, Zayn feels, but the twins insist on it. It’s nice, in truth, Harry in front of him, fucking into him with short, powerful movements, and Ed rubbing his cock and nipples, his cock a hard presence against his lower back.

 

Zayn feels close to coming already, has felt like it for minutes now, but instead of speeding up and grinding him down on his cock to finish him Harry’s suddenly lifting him off, biceps bulging. Ed comes to his help and grabs his waist. Together the twins ease him off and backwards, against Ed’s muscled chest. “What’re you doing?” Zayn starts protesting but falls abruptly shut when another cock nudges at his entrance and pushes inside. His thighs flex and shudder helplessly in Harry’s tight grip and then his head falls back as Ed bottoms out.

 

They move together in slow circles, the only way possible in the position, and the burn starts feeling good again. Then Zayn’s being handed back again and he almost sobs in frustration. “I hate you both,” he mumbles into Harry’s collarbone, clinging to his boyfriend’s shoulders. He gets passed back and forth a few more times until he really is sobbing and cursing. “Can I come just come already, for fuck’s sake!”

 

"Alright, alright," Harry placates him, so out of breath, "just- just a minute-", and then he’s coming with a full-body shudder, holding Zayn close.

 

Zayn lets him ride out his orgasm and then pulls away to see what state Ed’s cock is in. He’s happy to see it’s still hard and visibly throbbing and climbs on it, whatever modesty and awkwardness left swept aside by the desperate thrum in his belly. Ed pulls him snug against himself with a welcoming smile and even kisses him lightly on the lips. If Harry minds it, he at least doesn’t voice it. Probably passed out, Zayn thinks dryly.

 

It’s both strange and thrilling facing Ed while bouncing on his cock and Zayn can’t look away. There’s a special way in which Harry looks at Zayn and having it not be there chills him a little. Like getting fucked by a Harry from another universe or by Harry possessed by someone else. If he knew Ed better, he’d probably not think this way - he’d be just Ed - but as it is he lets himself wallow in the oddness of it all.

 

Until Harry makes his presence known again by tugging at Zayn’s shoulders until he’s flat on his back. “Hi, baby,” he smiles radiantly, pecks him on the lips upside down and then moves on to his cock. Ed accommodates his brother’s head as best he can and continues snapping his hips forward in shallow thrusts. Zayn looks at them from under heavily lidded eyes, chest heaving like he’s in pain and he sort of is, a little. His continued erection is starting to hurt.

 

Harry doubles his efforts and sucks on Zayn like he’s trying to extract his soul through it and it’s enough for Zayn to finally reach the peak. he comes so hard he can’t even see for a full minute and throught the haze he hears a deep groan. When his vision returns the twins are reclining against him on either side with sweaty foreheads and satisfied smiles. He puts a hand on both their heads and pets them weakly. It’s a little creepy how they start to purr at the exact same time.


End file.
